A Fall From Grace
A Fall From Grace is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the sixty-third case in Explore the World and the one hundred and seventy-seventh overall. It takes place in East Asia appearing as the fourth case in the region. Plot After the GPA received information from an unlikely source, they headed to Seoul to track down the Zodiac hunter, nicknamed the Dark Lotus, and arrest them. Connor soon sent Riya and the player out to patrol the city, prompting them to search the nearby park first. While out there, Riya and the player heard screaming and soon spotted a woman falling from a pagoda. They taped off the scene and collected the body of upstanding socialite Nae Sohyon, sending her to Nia for autopsy. The pair first questioned business tycoon Shen Gengxin, artist Rosanna Gutiérrez, and k-pop singer Tokko Soo-Hyun. Mid-investigation, Penelope informed the pair that Nae had been spotted heading into dark alleyways before her death, believing that she had connections to the black market. The pair soon headed to the alleyway and covertly searched around, eventually finding Nae's bracelet and sending to Anthony for analysis. They also questioned black market dealer Han Seong-Hun and the late Whitney Emerson's sister, Nadine, who was investigating the black market. It was also discovered that Nae and Tokko had been caught intimately by the paparazzi and that Nae had stolen jewellery from Shen's parties in hopes of selling it to the black market. Then, as the pair recapped in the park, they were approached by Han who insisted he had information about the investigation. Han initially wanted money for the information but eventually cracked under pressure, admitting that Nae was being followed by an unknown person. It was also discovered that Nae was Nadine's secret informant. With this information, they were eventually able to apprehend Tokko for the murder. Tokko eventually cracked after Riya's interrogation and sighed, telling them that he was a family friendly image and that's how he'd built his business from the ground up. He told them that he'd fallen in love with Nae and planned to propose during his next concert to announce their relationship to the world, only for the pair to be captured by the paparazzi. With the secret out, Tokko soon discovered Nae's connections to the black market and was infuriated. He worked out that if word got out that Nae was a criminal, he'd be judged by association and his career would be over. Unaware that Nae was actually an interpol informant, Tokko started following Nae to find the perfect spot to strike, hoping to kill her before the secret of her criminal connections got out. When Nae went up the pagoda, he grabbed her and threw her off the balcony to her death below. Judge Armstrong then decided to sentence Tokko to thirty years in prison for the murder. Post-trial, Riya and the player decided to speak with Nadine about Dark Lotus. Nadine confessed that she’d heard rumours that the hunter had set up shop in the dingy alleyway, prompting the pair to head there to investigate. After finding a bag belonging to Dark Lotus, they collected throwing stars and a crossbow from the bag and sent them off to Penelope for analysis. Penelope confirmed that she was able to trace the weapons back to Han, the black market dealer, prompting the pair to confront him. As Han insisted he couldn’t remember who he sold them to, the pair arrested him for his illegal dealings. Afterwards, the team received a call from Aida who requested to speak to them. She detailed how she’d left fake pieces of information on the Zodiac in the hopes they would lead the hunter to a set location. Aida then directed them to the pagoda to find a memory stick containing all the information she’d compiled on the hunter, which they sent to Anya. Anya was soon able to identify that Aida had led the hunter to Tokyo, Japan. Meanwhile, Takagi approached Bradley and the player for help in a personal matter. She confessed that she was out getting some fresh air and reminiscing inside the pagoda when she lost the dress that Tadashi had bought her for her birthday. After finding the dress dirty and torn, the pair agreed they had to fix it and repaired the dress. They then returned it to a thankful Takagi who confessed that was still having trouble comprehending Tadashi’s involvement with the Zodiac, but promised that her feelings towards her brother wouldn’t cloud her judgement and she wouldn’t get in the way of his eventual arrest. Bradley and Takagi then decided to head for a walk around Seoul for some alone time. As the team regrouped on the plane, Connor decided they had to follow Aida’s lead and investigate the trap she set for the hunter. With no time to waste, Malcolm plotted a course to Takagi’s hometown, Tokyo. Summary Victim *'Nae Sohyon' (found dead in the park, pushed from a pagoda) Murder Weapon *'Pushed' Killer *'Tokko Soo-Hyun' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats bibimbap. *The suspect plays hwatu. *The suspect drinks mineral water. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats bibimbap. *The suspect plays hwatu. *The suspect drinks mineral water. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears sequins. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats bibimbap. *The suspect plays hwatu. *The suspect drinks mineral water. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears sequins. *The suspect has scratches. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats bibimbap. *The suspect plays hwatu. *The suspect drinks mineral water. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats bibimbap. *The suspect drinks mineral water. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats bibimbap. *The killer plays hwatu. *The killer drinks mineral water. *The killer wears sequins. *The killer has scratches. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Park Pagoda. (Clues: Victim's Body, Chest, Faded Map) *Examine Chest. (Result: Pinstripe Blazer) *Examine Pinstripe Blazer. (Result: S GENGXIN; New Suspect: Shen Gengxin) *Question Shen on his blazer found in the park. *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Pagoda Map; New Crime Scene: Pagoda Interior) *Investigate Pagoda Interior. (Clues: Faded Canvas, Microphone Label, Ripped Card) *Examine Faded Canvas. (Result: Pagoda Painting) *Analyze Pagoda Painting. (07:00:00; New Suspect: Rosanna Gutiérrez) *Speak to Rosanna about her trip to Korea. *Examine Faded Label. (Result: K-Pop Label; New Suspect: Tokko Soo-Hyun) *Interrogate Tokko on the victim. *Examine Ripped Card. (Result: Hwatu Card) *Analyze Hwatu Card. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays hwatu) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats bibimbap) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Black Market Alleyway. (Clues: Nae's Phone, Police Badge, Garbage Cans) *Examine Nae's Phone. (Result: Coordinates; New Suspect: Han Seong-Hun) *Interrogate Han on his relationship with the victim. (Attribute: Han plays hwatu) *Examine Police Badge. (Result: ID; New Suspect: Nadine Emerson) *Interrogate Nadine on her investigation in Seoul. (Attribute: Nadine eats bibimbap) *Examine Garbage Cans. (Result: Nae's Bracelet) *Analyze Nae's Bracelet. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mineral water; New Crime Scene: Balcony) *Investigate Balcony. (Clues: Newspaper Rack, Arrest Warrant) *Examine Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Article) *Confront Tokko about his carnal involvement with the victim. (Attribute: Tokko eats bibimbap, plays hwatu, and drinks mineral water) *Examine Arrest Warrant. (Result: Arrest Warrant Details) *Analyze Arrest Warrant Details. (05:00:00) *Confront Shen about the victim's thievery. (Attribute: Shen eats bibimbap, plays hwatu, and drinks mineral water) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Find out what Han knows. (Attribute: Han eats bibimbap and drinks mineral water; New Crime Scene: Pagoda Steps) *Investigate Pagoda Steps. (Clues: Broken Tech, Snapped Easel) *Examine Broken Tech. (Result: Wire) *Analyze Wire. (03:00:00) *Speak to Nadine about the victim being her informant. (Attribute: Nadine drinks mineral water) *Examine Snapped Easel. (Result: Dried Paint Message) *Speak to Rosanna about the victim's offensive message. (Attribute: Rosanna eats bibimbap, plays hwatu, and drinks mineral water) *Investigate Makeshift Shop. (Clues: Drum, Bloody Napkin) *Examine Drum. (Result: Shiny Disc) *Analyze Shiny Disc. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears sequins) *Examine Bloody Napkin. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scratches) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to To Hunt or be Hunted (4/6). (No stars) To Hunt or be Hunted (4/6) *Ask Nadine about Dark Lotus. (Reward: Black Market Outfit) *Investigate Black Market Alleyway. (Clue: Duffel Bag) *Examine Duffel Bag. (Result: Weapons) *Analyze Weapons. (05:00:00) *Confront Han about selling the weapons to Dark Lotus. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; New Quasi-Suspect: Aida Ashridge) *See what Aida wants. *Investigate Park Pagoda. (Clues: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Aida’s Memory Stick) *Analyze Aida’s Memory Stick. (08:00:00) *See why Takagi’s upset. *Investigate Pagoda Interior. (Clues: Torn Dress) *Examine Torn Dress. (Result: Takagi’s Dress) *Return the dress to Takagi. (Attribute: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:East Asia (UnknownGamez)